4 de Julho
by Nina-osp
Summary: Mais um ano se passou. E mais um ano chega sem que você se dê conta de que se orgulha da partida dele./ Summary péssimo, mas a fic tá boa. Songfic sobre o Arthur no aniversário do Alfred, USxUK implícito P


**4 de Julho**

Arthur se irritou ao olhar para o calendário. _Não novamente_, pensou. Afinal, por que aquela novela tinha que acontecer todo ano?

4 de julho. O dia da independência de Alfred. O dia em que aquele pequeno bastardo ingrato tirava para comemorar que ele havia ido embora e deixado Arthur chorando para trás, se lembrando do garotinho fofo que ele costumava ser.

England suspirou. Como ele sentia falta dos tempos em que America não passava de um garotinho extremamente fofo... Mas eram águas passadas. Aquele garotinho loiro crescera e se tornara um bastardo ingrato que o abandonara por causa de algumas ideias iluministas idiotas que FRANCIS havia colocado na cabeça da colônia...

Ele piscou. Não adiantaria nada ficar se lembrando de coisas tão deprimentes. Então, resolveu retomar a rotina que assumia a cada 4 de julho nos últimos malditos duzentos e trinta e quatro anos; ouvir The Beatles no último volume enquanto enchia a cara de whisky. Aqueles quatro sempre seriam seu maior orgulho, juntamente com os Rolling Stones. E Arthur se permitiu sorrir, lembrando das músicas que sua ex-colônia ouvia. Lixo, como Lady Gaga ou Britney Spears.

_Yesterday  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe  
In yesterday_

Já estava na metade da segunda garrafa e no fim do primeiro disco quando ouviu a campainha. Se levantou e foi atender, somente para encontrar France e Brazil lhe encarando com olhares sérios. Milagre, para os dois...

-O que querem? – perguntou, a voz um pouco trêmula pela bebida.

-Te levar pro aniversário do _Amerriqué_ . – disse Francis. Brazil pisou no pé dele.

-Seu idiota! Vai estragar todo o plano... – Marina disse. Ela sabia ser violenta quando queria.

-Que plano? E por que vocês acham que eu iria a festa daquele bastardo ingrato? Pra ser humilhado por ele ainda mais? – Arthur estava ficando irritado e a bebida acabava com sua capacidade e raciocínio, mesmo que ainda não tivesse chegado à terceira garrafa.

_Suddenly  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me_

-_Droga_, não é nada disso! – Brazil se exaltou. Ela conseguia se dar bem com quase todos os outros países –claro que Argentina era uma grande e pulsante exceção-, e estava sempre bolando planos malucos para fazer a relação dos outros melhorar e assim criar um mundo pacífico, mas todos sabiam da forte camaradagem que agora havia entre seu chefe e o de Alfred. Não seria surpresa para um England bêbado que ela estivesse colaborando para sua humilhação. – É que ele realmente se importa com você, _Inglaterra_! Ele ficaria muito feliz se você fosse na festa dele! Então larga essa garrafa, coloque uma roupa decente e... – ela parou ao ouvir a música que estava tocando. – Você está ouvindo "The Beatles"? Eu adoro eles!

-Podemos deixar o papo musical para DEPOIS que _Anglaterre _estiver na casa do _Amerriqué_, não acha, _Brésil_?

-_Afe, França_, você é TÃO estraga-prazeres... – disse Marina, emburrada. É, parece que a seriedade não duraria muito tempo mais...

_Oh, yesterday  
Came suddenly_

-Bem, _whatever_. Eu não vou à festa daquele americano bastardo. E fim de papo. – Arthur ia fechando a porta quando o pé de Francis o impediu, enquanto Marina colocava seu olho castanho e brilhante na fresta que restava.

-Arthur, por favor reconsidere. Ele nunca quis te magoar, mas as ideias do Francis chegaram na _América _com força total... E você começou a exigir mais do que o povo dele estava acostumado... Ele fez o que fez pelo bem do povo, não pra te machucar... Ele realmente se importa com você, Arthur, e ele ficaria realmente feliz se você fosse na festa dele, pra comemorar com ele uma das datas mais importantes na história de vocês. E, se você realmente não quiser ir, ao menos liga pra ele! – ela implorou, com os olhos brilhando intensamente. Era possível observar que aquele era o mesmo brilho de determinação das partidas de futebol travadas contra o Argentina... Pobre Martín...

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say  
I said  
Something wrong now I long  
For yesterday_

Arthur suspirou, derrotado.

-_Fine_, se isso fizer vocês irem embora...

-Isso! – exclamou a brasileira, satisfeita. – Ah, e a propósito, você me empresta esse CD depois? É que eu não tenho "Yesterday" ainda...

-Tanto faz...

-_Obrigada, Inglaterra_! – exclamou a garota alegremente, finalmente deixando a porta e arrastando Francis para longe.

_Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe  
In yesterday_

-Mas, _Brésil_... O plano não era arrastar o _Anglaterre_ a força?

-Isso não seria ético, _França_, e você sabe muito bem minha opinião a respeito... E além do mais, essa é uma força de expressão lá em casa... E outra; já consegui convencer o _Inglaterra_ a ligar pro Alfie e desejar um "Feliz quatro de julho, your bloody bastard". Além de ser uma proeza, dá pra saber se ele não fizer e, com um jeitinho brasileiro, faço com que o Ivan convença-o a ligar...

-Marina... Você me dá medo ás vezes, _mon chéri_...

Brasil sorriu cruelmente.

-Eu sei, Francis, eu sei...

_Why she  
Had to go I don't know  
She wouldn't say  
I said  
Something wrong now I long  
For yesterday_

Arthur hesitou diante do telefone. _E se ele rir de mim_? pensou seu lado pessimista. _Não, ele nunca faria isso_. Mas Alfred era uma caixinha de surpresas, ninguém nunca poderia prever o que ele faria...

Engoliu em seco. Sabia que Brazil daria seu jeito de saber se ele havia cumprido sua parte do trato, e que ela voltaria com reforços como Ivan... Brigar com Russia nunca era uma boa ideia...

Pegou o telefone e discou o número da ex-colônia. Alfred atendeu no primeiro toque.

-Iggy, é você mesmo? Mas você nunca me liga no meu aniversário... Na verdade você nunca me liga...

-Eu sei disso, Alfred, mas... Uh...

-Já sei; a Marina te convenceu?

-Como você adivinhou?

-É bem a cara dela... Além do mais ela quase nunca se atrasa, e hoje ela e o Francis se atrasaram para a festa... Isso tem que significar alguma coisa...

-Pois é... – então America não era burro que nem parecia.

-Então... O que ela te convenceu a fazer?

-Ela queria me arrastar pra sua festa, mas como eu neguei veementemente ela me pediu pra te ligar...

-Ah... Entendo... – a voz de Alfred parecia um tanto triste? Talvez, decepcionada?

-... para te desejar um feliz aniversário. Feliz 4 de julho, America.

-Obrigado.

England se sentiu tentado a se justificar.

-Uh... Escuta, Alfred... Não é que eu te odeie ou algo do tipo... É só que eu não gosto muito de comemorar a sua independência. Eu sei o quanto isso é importante pra você, mas pensar naquela confusão toda me deixa...

-Eu entendo, Iggy. Pelo menos você ligou. Mas guarde minhas palavras, Arthur Kirkland, algum dia você ainda vai comemorar meu aniversário comigo!

-Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é, Alfred Jones? – riu Arthur.

_Yesterday  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe  
In yesterday_

Sim, England acreditava no ontem. Mas também tinha uma pequena esperança de que o amanhã pudesse ser melhor.

* * *

Olá pessoinhas do meu kokoro!8D

*apanha*

AI! Tá, eu sei que eu tenho mais fics pra atualisar e que eu devia sair desse PC agora e ir arrumar criatividade pra atualisar a "A Cat's Story" e a "Darkness", mas eu escrevi essa shot do meu mais novo vício (que by the way é o casal USxUK, de Axis Powers Hetalia) e tava loka pra postar aqui!=D

Vamos dar mais valor ao fandom de Hetalia, gentem!ò.ó/

Ah. by the way[2], Martín é a minha versão do Argentina (sim, eu sei que tem mais uma pá de fics com esse nome pra ele, mas eu quis colocar mesmo assim u.ú) e Marina é a minha versão do Brasil. O que tá em itálico é por que é dito no idioma original de cada um deles.

Kissus!;*


End file.
